1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a beauty treatment device, and more particularly a beauty treatment device having freely rotating space guide wheels for causing a freely rotating roller as a patter to make an up and down motion while describing an eccentrical circular orbit and maintaining the patting depth by the roller at a predetermined distance wherein the roller is caused to repeatedly pat the skin surface at an effective rate to remove subcutaneous adipose tissues and stimulate subcutaneous muscular layers to prevent the skin from being loosened; and the patter is adapted to move smoothly along the skin surface while making a patting motion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is widely practiced as a beauty treatment, particularly as a facelifting technique to tap or pat the skin surface with fingertips and other means. And, various massagers have heretofore been used, which give vibrations to the skin surface or lightly tap the human body. Most of those beauty treatment devices which give vibrations to the skin, however, involve the massaging of the skin by depressing the skin surface or giving a circular motion to the skin. These devices may cause the skin to stretch, leading to the loosening of the skin or even wrinkles in extreme cases.
The present inventor has already proposed a beauty treatment device which repeatedly gives gentle impacts on the skin surface. That is, the beauty treatment device previously proposed by the present inventor has a space guide fixedly mounted on a device body, and a patter fitted to an actuator which is caused to reciprocate by a drive unit so that the patter advances toward the open end of the space guide to pat the skin surface at a given rate. Although this type of beauty treatment device has a facelifting effect of removing subcutaneous adipose tissues, it has the following disadvantage. That is, when the user wants to change the patting position, he has to detach the device from the skin and then replace it at a desired position partly because the space guide is fixedly mounted on the device body and partly because the patter is adapted to make an up and down reciprocating motion. That is, if the user changes the patting position while applying the device onto the skin surface, the skin is unwantedly stretched sideways.